Gladiator D6
Gladiator D6: "Panem Et Circenses" For Those About To Die! We Salute You! Overview We are in the process of holding some Friday Night Smackdown events, Gladiator style via the West End Games Fans Forums chat room. All are invited to attend and/or participate in the bloody events we shall unveil. As I produce material for that pick-up arena style role-playing event, I will place the information here for future upload to opend6.com once available. For ease of pick-up style play, we will start with MiniSix first page rules only (GM will introduce additional rules only as deemed necessary to the benefit of the crowds!) Setting Ancient Rome, Circa 200 B.C.E. (More Background Information Soon) to 400 C.E. Attributes http://antipaladingames.com/minisix.html starting attributes will be used. More soon... Templates Gladiator D6 Templates: Andabatae - Andabatae, from the Greek Ascencores, were horseback fighters. They fought in scale mail, similar to Cataprachti of central european and Asian ancenstry. Andabatae used large visored helmets which did not include eye holes. In effect, they jousted blind. This type of gladiator was almost always a prisoner convicted to die. They were predominately pitted against other Andabatae. The last man standing was allowed to exit via the Gate Of Life. This is the ancient precursor to Medieval jousting. Available Equipment: Scale Mail (Ancient), Horse (w/ basic saddle and no bridles or reins), Long Spear (Varying heads), Helmet (Andabatae blinding helmet, no eye holes). Amazones -''' Female gladiators, depicting the matriarchal race known as The Amazon. Little is known about this type of gladiator, other then some pottery depictions of famous female champions. There is some evidence of requests for female gladiators to fight at the funeral of notable citizens. There is also evidence they were occasionally pitted against dwarf humans ('little people'). Available Equipment: Tunic, No Helmet, Manika (Arm Protector), Gladius (Short Sword), Ocrea (Metal Leg Greave), Scutum (Body Length Shield). 'Bestiarii -' Fought rare and exotic animals to the delight of the crowd. They predominately fought early in the day. In early depictions, they were mostly criminals condemned to "damnatio ad bestia" (Thrown To The Animals). The early form of Bestiarii were setup in fights where they most likely would die. As time went on, Bestiarii became a popular type of gladiator, with some fighters opting for this choice over others, as the survival rate was higher in this class of fighter. Over time, the bouts were devised to ensure survival of the Bestiarii. Available Equipment: Spear, Knife, Whip (rare), Subligaculum(Loin Cloth), No or Small Shield, Galea (Visored Helmet), Canistrum (Rare*, Cage To Fight Animals From) 'Bustuarii -' Fought at the funeral rights of prominent Romans. This is also sometimes a general term used for all gladiators, but in early Republic times, it was a unique type of gladiator. Bustuarii usually fought only other Bustuarii. They were made up almost entirely of criminals. Available Equipment: Gladius Graecus (Greek Short Sword), No Armor Or Helmets, Small Sheild, ''Subligaculum(Loin Cloth) '''Cataphractarius -' Armored head to toe in scale-mail. Similar to a Andabatae, but in this case, the gladiator is used more to depict central asian Cataphracta enemies then for the amusement of watching blind jousters impale one another. In re-enactments of major battles of yore', Cataphracta were used to illuminate the glory that is Rome. Available Equipment: Spangenhelms(Highly Protective Helmnet), Lorica squamata (Scale Mail), Contus (Long Lance), No Shield. 'Catervarii -' (Psuedo-Template) Specialized in fighting in groups of more then two fighters. This is not an individual template, but a specialization upon an existing template. Available Equipment: Dependent upon individual starting templates which compose the grouping. 'Dimachaeri -' Specialized in two-sword combat (one in each hand). They were only lightly armored, but fast and deadly in close combat. Available Equipment: Two Sicca (Siccae, 16-18in. Curved Swords) (could substitute: Gladius, or Acinaces). Helmet (Light, Visored, Tight Fit), Wrapped Cloth Armor (Legs and Arms). No Shield. 'Equites -' Horseback gladiator. They would usually enter the arena in a gallant trot, doing several circles of the crowd to rile up the masses. Once their lance or lancet was thrown or dropped, they would dismount and finish the fight on foot. Equites primarily only fight other Equites. In larger mock battles, they might dismount and fight on foot with various enemies, but this was rare. Available Equipment: Lancea (Lance), Verutum(Short Throwing Spear), Gladius, Spatha (Long Dougle-Edged Sword), Galea (Large Visored Helmet With Two Plumes Of Ostrich or Peacock Feathers), Parma Equestris (Medium Calvalry Shield) or Clipius (Large Oval Shield), Tunica (Short Tunic) w/ Balteus (Sword Belt). 'Essedari -' This type of gladiator worked his wonders from the reins of a war-chariot. The word Essedari is derivative from the Latin word for a Celtic War-Chariot (Esseda). There is unfortunately very little material evidence of the manner in which war chariots were utilized in the arena. The war-chariot in battle was of course used to break open segments of an enemy line. This would only be practical in a gladiatoral arena during mass re-enactments, but they may have been employed against Noxii (Common Criminals) in all sorts of cruel manners of inflicting death. Most likely they were utilized during depictions of larger battles against Celts or Britons. Available Equipment: Medallion (Heavy Spear, 6ft.w/iron spike), Montefortino Roman Helmet (w/ crest; based upon Celtic helmets), Shield (Medium, Flat Oval or Hexagonal), Wrapped Cloth Armor only, Loin Cloth or Tunic. '' ' '''Gallus -' Represented the Gauls from the southern regions of old France. They were heavily armed. They usually opposed lighter armed and armored foes. Available Equipment: Lance(Medium) or Gladius. The Galea (visored, smooth, bell-shaped helmet, with decorative crests), Ocrea (Metal Grieve) on Left Leg. Scutum(large, rectangular, semi-cylindrical body shield). 'Hoplomachi -' Samnites were replaced by Hoplomachi near the year 100 BCE. They represent the Greek Hoplites in mock battles, but also as individuals for one on one combat. Available Equipment: Hasta (Lance 6ft.), Gladius, Gladius Gracchus, Pugio(Dagger), Galea (Visored Helmet w/ Plume), Ocrea (Left Leg Metal Greave), Manica (Right Arm Tied Linen or Leather Armor), Parmula or Scutum Shield. 'Laquerarii(Laquerii,Laqueatores) -' Lasso Fighters. They were provided a rope lasso and dagger, to attempt to snare their opponents, then go in for a close kill. Available Equipment: Dagger, Lasso, light cloth/leather armor only, right arm, left leg. 'Meridiani (Murmillones,Mirmillones,Myrmillo) -' Developed from Secutores to specifically fight the Retairii. The Retairii uses the Trident, a symbol of the god of the sea Neptune. The Mermillo, literally the "one following", symbolized the God Of Fire, Vulcan. He was sometimes known as the "Pursuer" as Fire tends to pursue it's prey. The Mirmillones tended to fight in the middle of the day's matches, just after the wild beast hunts. The helmet of the Mermillo had a crest in the shape of a fish on it; further symbolizing a fisherman (Retairii) attempting to net a catch. The Mermillo Galea helmet also had smaller eye holes, which were used to prevent the Retairii's trident from piercing the Mermillo's eyes during combat. Available Equipment: 'Naumachiarii - ' Captives and comdemned alike were pitted against one another in large naval battles. The arena was engineered to be able to flood to a certain level just below the first rows of spectators. Special boats were made with flat bottoms, to allow the necessary clearance for them to move about the flooded arena. Sometimes specialized man-made lakes would be made for the purpose. There are other instances where existing bodies of water were used, and a large circle of spectator vessels would cordon off the battle area as needed to secure prisoners from possible escape. The Naumachiarii were in almost all reported cases supposed to fight until dead or drowned. Available Equipment: 'Paegniarius -' A form of bestiarri who only used whips, and light cloth armor. ''Available Equipment: Whip, cloth armor (legs and feet only).' Provocatores -''' Literally "challengers", they mostly fought other Provacatores. Their helmet was a Galea, but without crests. They are the only gladiator that wore a chest plate. They were originally based upon Samnites, but developed into something more in line to current Roman military fashion. Available Equipment: Gladius, Provocator Galea (helmet), Spongia (small chest plate), Ocrea (metal greave, lower left leg only), Manica (Leather/Cloth wrapping, right arm only). 'Retiarii & Retiarius(Retiarius Tunicatus) -' Fought with a trident, dagger, and a net. Most hollywood gladiator movies have at least one or more fights depicting this gladiator type, as it always offered an interesting contrast opponent to the Secutores or Mirmillones types. There is some evidence that Retiarri were occasionally pitted against two opponents, but given additional balance in combat by adding in a raised bridge or platform to fight from, and a bag full of large stones to throw at his two opponents. There is a female version of the Retiarius known as the Retiarius Tunicatus. The female warrior was similarly lightly armored, but had a white belted tunic to help show it was a female warrior from the viewpoint of the spectators. Available Equipment: Trident, Dagger, Net, occasionally: Rocks, Manica (Left Arm only, leather and/cloth wrapped armor), sometimes a Galerus (Large metal shoulder shield, to protect neck and shoulder from slicing). More to come.... Rudiarius Sagittarius(Saggitarii) Samnites Scissores Secutores Tertiarius(Suppositicius) Thraces Velites Venatores Noxii Skills For now, only the skill list from MiniSix will be in use. Weapons A plethora of weaponry for killing your loathsome opponents. More soon... Sample Characters As shown above, the base "rule system" for Gladitor D6 are found on the first page of MiniSix, with the following changes/additions: Speed Factor'' (SF)'' For every SF above your opponent, you get '''+2 to all of your Agility rolls. Combined Armor Value ''(CAV) The CAV includes all helmet, armor, greave and shield protection available to the character combined into one Defensive value. In this manner it is easier for the GM to balance the gladiators protection against each basic type of potential enemy. To attempt this per item would lead to unrealistic and unbalanced results. It is an aggregate of protection capability (toughness), flexibility of armor, and coverage of armor on any given part of the body that may be hit during combat. To keep Gladiator D6 simple, quick-play, and in line with it's core ruleset of MiniSix, we avoid the use body location hits. '''Murmillones -' Might - 4D : Brawling 6D : Sword 6D+2 Agility - 4D : Dodge 6D+1 Wit - 2D Charm - 2D Weapons: : -Gladius (+2D+2) Combined Armor Value: (3D) Speed Factor: 1 'Retiarii -' Might - 4D : Brawling 4D+2 : Polearm 6D+1 Agility - 4D : Throwing 6D : Dodge 6D Wit - 2D Charm - 2D Weapons: : - Trident (+1D+2) : - Net (On a Difficult success check 10ft, opponent is entangled and suffers-2D to all actions until they use Difficult agility to recover). Combined Armor Value: (1D+2) Speed Factor: 3 'Thracian -' Might - 4D : Brawling 5D+1 : Sword 6D+2 Agility - 4D : Dodge 6D : Acrobatics 5D (Difficult attempt gains advantageous position, +1D on all attack based rolls for that subsequent turn. This acts as a Mandatory Full Dodge for the round you attempt it*. Use the roll as your Full Dodge result.) Wit - 2D Charm - 2D Weapons - Gladius Gracchus (+2D+2) Combined Armor Value: (+2D+1) Speed Factor: 2 'Gallus -' Might - 4D : Brawling 6D+2 : Axe 7D Agility - 4D : Dodge 5D+1 Wit - 2D Charm - 2D Weapons: : - War Axe (+3D) Combined Armor Value: (+2D+2) Speed Factor: 1 Modus Operandi Helpful hints on how to run an arena match using Gladiator D6. More soon... Category:Homebrew